Dark Angel Profile 1: Alice
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: I had to escape, though, I knew I wasn't the only one who tried this before. But, I was going to do something different, as well as risky. But, they had my back, The Fallen Ones. The ones who died trying to escape, or died brainwashed. I wouldn't end up like them, that was the only reason I kept running. For both our sakes. As much different as we are. We were runners, together...
1. Chapter 0

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Default Chapter**

**Running**

_~ Dang! ~_

I had to escape, I wasn't the only one in a place to die.

_~ From What? ~_

_~ You Can't Tell? ~_

I heard them, voices, the voices of others. Guiding my feet to the portal. I could hear it, it was active. She was waiting.

_~ How do you know? ~_

_~ I don't sense anything...~_

How can they not? He's so close, I can hear the monster getting closer. I had to run, faster, until I can't even tell what is beside me. The sound got louder.

_~ If she says were in danger were in danger! ~_

I nodded to what the male said.

_~He's Right...Open your eyes, Dana! ~_

It was all white, as I felt my eyes open again. Only, I wasn't in control, the body turned to the transporter, he was angry. I can sense it, I felt the girl take a step back, it was so bright, a dark light.

_~ Run! Escape from the village! ~_

I Heard one yell at me, I could tell the girl heard it too. She was a little hesitant, taking a few steps back from the angry mob. Their eyes glowing a light green, she was frighten.

_~ This way, quickly! ~_

She took a few more steps back, I knew if she didn't move, he would kill us both. Or worse to her, just to have me back on his side. I pushed myself down to her legs, forcing her to move.

_~ HURRY! ~_

I yelled, she compiled, as the mod and her gave into a run. The transported light flickered then dimmed. Hurried foots steps from behind us, I was making her keep going. But, she kept looking behind her, I gasped a little. Lightening and rain stared to sound around us, like the angry mod cared. All that mattered was getting rid of her and me.

_~ Quickly! ~_

I yelled in her mind, she nodded on the outside.

_~ I know, don't rush us. ~_

She replied back calmly, another voice joined in. I could feel his spirit running beside us. Urging us forward.

_~ Over there! ~_

A dull sound screeched over head. And a dark, black covered arrow landed in front of us. She stopped in her tracks, as did my breathing. It was really quiet for a second.

"Alice! Return at once!" a female voice from behind us yelled at me, the girl was still. Her breaths came out quick and fast. She placed her hands on her heart, I knew she didn't want me to leave.I could feel myself take over her arms. She stiffened, and let her arms fall to her sides.

_~ I won't...I WONT RETURN BACK TO HIM! ~_

I picked up the arrow, and threw it back to her. As the arrow shattered the speed of light and traveled at the speed of darkness. It hit the shadowy target, and a loud bang of dirt and gravel insured. In the blast, we started running again. I barely heard it, but behind me, I felt the hate.

"So, you'll disobey Nightmare until you last breath?" she muttered, her face shadowed by the darkness.

"So be it, but be warned, he will hunt you down. And kill anyone in his path." with that, I heard the footsteps walk in the other direction. Much to both of ours, short-lived, relief.

As we ran out of the town, the angry mod still chasing us. And hearing them stop at the gates, yelling all sorts of things. I felt a pain from her, she looked back with sad eyes. But, kept running. The ran finally let up as we entered a meadow of wheat. The cold wind blew against her dark brown hair. She was gasping, holding her knees.

_~ Thank you...~_

I whispered to her, she raised herself up, looking back at the lights going dim. at the village on the lonely hill. I felt her sadness, but, I coudl do nothing.

_~ There is no going back now...~_

I muttered sadly, she nodded lightly to this. ANd turned away from the now deady silent village, I had no idea where we would go. Neither did she, but, somehow, I knew we would find a way. There was a place for us, somewhere, out there.

"Lets go..." I heard her mutter, as we started the long walk. Her footsteps heavy in the wheat covered, dirt road. The full moon was our only light, at least, she wasn't alone, and I was no longer alone. But, I knew, this happiness was short-lived.

**I got this idea from **_**Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria**_** (Which I Don't Own) The rest will be my ideas. But, I had to get it started. Character charts coming soon XD**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 1**

**Dreamland**

For her, she has the strength that I've never really seen in most. The will to keep walking, as much as I hate to say it, I am very weak as of now. I am sure the both of us are, our spirits have not rested. Dana is a very strange girl, not only is her soul able to house mine. But, the amount of things she hides interest me more in her past.

Although, she slowly brought a necklace to eye level, we were enemies. However, I knew we needed each other. Until Nightmare was gone for good. I had to stay in hiding, with her. As of now, we are just trying to get to the next kingdom.

_You are sure, that by law, the king must take you in? _I asked her, she nodded to what I said. Jumping onto the back of a cart, just to have a few minuets rest.

"Yes, until I am able to return, to rule my kingdom." she confirmed, I still needed convincing. So far, the rumors about the king of Cappy Town was now very pleasant.

_And how long is that? _I asked back, my voice filled with thought. She was silent a second, as if she was thinking. Although, I could barely make it out, I knew she would tell me in a few moments.

"Until I am 24, that is our laws." she stated, I nodded to her. The cart bumped a little, she jolted a little. Neither one of us said a word to each other, I guess she might sound crazy talking to herself. I don't really blame her.

I knew we had our work cut out for us, running from a monster. But, we both had a very good reason to run. She was driven out of her own kingdom by his forces, for being the enemy. In truth, I don't think she would have been a threat. She barely knows how to fight as of now. But, that will al change in due time. I plan on helping her, just as she is helping me.

The sun was high in the sky, so my guess was it was the afternoon. I could tell she was tired, but still, the silence dragged on. I don't remember how long we were on the cart, until she jumped off. This snapped me out of my thoughts.

I saw through her eyes a sign, that read:

**Welcome to Cappy Town!**

Carved deeply into the wood, the sign was a little old, but not badly faded. There was no going back now, with her outfit people would notice she was a princess. She was wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt with the top puffed out a little. the stitching for it was silver thread. Her pants were light jeans, with brown boots. And she had forgotten to take off her crown, that acted as a headband for her long brown hair.

Oh, I have a feeling this will attracted a lot of attention. I think Dana knew this as we walked into the town.

_There is now need to worry, Cappies are rather peaceful people. _I told her, she nodded once again to what I said. As we entered, the first thing we noticed was a large crowd gathered around a car. Dana looked up at a penguin, that, in my opinion, could lose a few pounds.

'Strange, he wasn't that large last time we met." I heard Dana mutter to herself, I scoffed a little.

_And you were, what, five years old? _I told her, she sighed a little. Dana clutched a letter, unsure what to do now. I urged her forward, and slowly we approached the car, I knew that we would attract attention. Because almost everyone was looking at us, the kings first reaction was amazement.

"And just who are you missy?" said a snail, about the height of a kid. I held back a snicker, Dana took a deep breath.

"I am Princess Dana Williams, and my mother wanted me to give this to you." she handed it to the penguin. There was a uproar about her name, I could feel Dana's face go red. Heat rising to her face, as eyes stared at her.

"My parents were killed, so, by law, I had to come here." she muttered, the king grunted but nodded slowly.

"Oh, Alright, get in!" he bellowed, gripping her and throwing her in the car. The wheels started to spin, and drift was kicked up in some of the people's faces. I knew that the rumors were true right then and there.

"I'll be back in a minuet you idiots!" the king yelled, as we speed off to a large castle on the hill. Dana was fidgeting the way up there.

"So, what killed your family?" the snail asked her, Dana was unsure what to say. But slowly spoke up.

"A dictator manged to get a few followers. I want to return when I'm 24, as of now, I am only 18." she muttered. Then there was more silence, as the draw bridge open, and Dana was dragged up to the throne room. He yelled something at a weird creature, I think he called it a Waddle Dee. Which it nodded to, and ran off quickly, I was not able to watch it for long.

"Meta Knight!" The king yelled as three people walked in just as we had arrived. My eyes were on the smallest, his aura levels were amazing. He must be the knight.

_The two behind the blue one are Knaves, and the blue one is the Knight. _I explained to Dana, she nodded to this. She stared at one of them. The knave had on greenish blue armor and a chest plate. While we were human they looked it, but they lacked legs. The other was in forest green armor, the knave has a tassel and a pink mouth guard. And about the same outfit as his partner.

"Sire?" said the blue one in a heavy spanish accent. I almost laughed, but contained myself from doing so. Dana was very quiet, observing them.

"I want you to show, the Princess Williams around the castle. After you show her to her room." the king grunted, the knight looked at us. It was then I saw his eyes turn to a misty green, but it was only for a second. He nodded, Dana jumped down to him, skipping the steps altogether. And followed them, out of the throne room, and back into the halls.

It was really quiet, the ony thing I heard was the footsteps and armor clanking. No one said a word, that is, until Dana spoke up.

"I am grateful that you are helping out, this place has gotten more of a maze since last time I was here." she told the blue one, he looked at us. I had to admit he was rather short to be a knight, but, size never did matter where I came from. And Dana didn't seem to think anything of it. He nodded to what she said.

"Your welcome, Princess." was all he said, we turned down another dark hall way. She was really quiet, no one said a word. I found it rather uncomfortable, while Dana was content with is. I guess you could say we were rather opposite. As he open a door, Dana walked inside. It was rather large, simple cream walls and a bed with red covers and curtains. It had a warm feeling to it, the knight handed her a key, which she nodded to.

"Thank you..." she told him, the knight nodded. I watched as he turned sharply on his heel, when Dana quickly said.

"I didn't catch your names." the knight looked behind him, his masked, amber eyes stared into her honey brown ones.

"Meta Knight, these are my knaves." he pointed to the blue-green one.

"Sword Knight." the knaves waved at us, I could tell he was smiling under is helmet.

"And, Blade Knight." the other knave nodded, he was somewhat smiling at her. Dana nodded to this, and sighed a little. this was a lot to take in.

"Dana, that's my first name." she told him, Meta nodded about to close the door. When a Waddle Dee ran in and handed Dana some clothing. She slowly took it, as the Waddle Dee's eyes curved up.

"Thank you." she said to it, I smiled, a rather cute thing the servants were. It ran out of the room, Meta Knight looked at us.

"When your done, well show you around the castle." and with that, he closed the door for Dana to get dressed. She stood there, a little confused about how to take all this in. But, slowly made her way to the bathroom. I had to admit, her own bathroom, the king must be making a good first impression on her.

_I'd suggest, keeping your eye on the king and that snail. _Dana nodded to this, as I shut myself in the 'other room'. So she can get dressed.

**Read and Review for more! Give me break, it's an OC story, give it a chance!**


End file.
